


Greenery

by Cyan (vehicroids)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vehicroids/pseuds/Cyan
Summary: Ashe doesn't expect company in the greenhouse. Is it really so bad if he sticks around for the show?(For the FE3H kink meme.)
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 17
Kudos: 96





	Greenery

**Author's Note:**

> For the [FE3H Kink Meme.](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=1179868) Anon wanted;
> 
> Somehow Ashe stumbles upon Dimitri and Dedue going at it and can't leave. Maybe he's in the greenhouse and they're between him and the door? Or feel free to come up with some other scenario. Whichever way, he ends up watching them, and maybe turned on himself.
> 
> \+ Ashe masturbates then or later when he's alone  
> ++ He has a crush on one or both of them  
> +++ it's Dimitri and Dedue's first time

No matter how much time changes, the greenhouse does not.

The plants need plenty of care, which is a task he usually attends to in the morning with Dedue. This morning, however, their tasks took them elsewhere. Ashe had hoped to meet with Dedue, but no matter. He's likely with Dimitri; that's far more important than the plants. Ashe is happy to do it alone, though he misses the quiet company. There's always tomorrow.

He finishes pulling the weeds out of one bed that contains a particularly bushy plant. It's large enough that it can even hide Dedue, so Ashe is perfectly hidden behind its branches. He might have to snip some of the dead twigs, but that can wait for the morning. He's about to step out from behind the bush when he hears the greenhouse door swing open before slamming shut again. Two voices: one is angry, and the other soft. He knows those voices. Peeking through the bushes confirms his suspicions: it's Dedue and Dimitri.

Dimitri's face is scrunched in anger, but Dedue cups his face and tries to get him to calm down. He looks up at Dedue, almost pleadingly, but the man shakes his head. He brushes matted hair from Dimitri's face, and whatever anger he held is gone. Instead, he leans his face into the affection with a soft sigh.

It's a lovely moment, but Ashe feels awkward witnessing it. They can't be in here for much longer, so Ashe will wait behind the bush for them to go. He turns his back to them and waits. Ashe peeks again when things go silent, and wishes he hadn't. Dimitri's on his tiptoes to reach Dedue, arms around his shoulders as the taller man leans down for him. He brushes his lips against Dimitri's, more of a question than a real kiss. Dimitri answers the question by pressing his lips firmly to Dedue's, who gasps sharply but doesn't pull away.

Oh.  _ Oh _ . Ashe had no idea that they were romantically involved, but he should have known. They've always been close. It's only natural they would attract each other; Dedue is unreasonably attractive, and Dimitri is unquestioningly handsome. Dedue could crush a man with his pinkie, but has the heart to spare him instead. Dimitri has a commanding aura around him, the kind that pushes most away, but only makes Ashe want to pull him closer. It's not difficult to see the appeal in either of them.

Ashe never stood a chance with either of them, but it doesn't stop the sinking feeling in his heart. He should leave now, before he makes things weirder than they already are. Yet he's paralysed into place, unable to look away.

They'll have to stop whatever this is eventually, right? The greenhouse is too public - someone (other than Ashe) is bound to catch them. As soon as they leave, Ashe can escape and pretend none of this happened. No harm done. He tells himself he's not watching them, but is rather watching for an opening. He's got no choice but to look at them. He feels creepy doing it - creepy, but another feeling lurks beneath the surface. He swallows it down.

Dimitri pulls away, only to lean against the nearest wall and drag Dedue with him. He's much too eager to pin his king against the wall, hands tucked under his jaw. Goddess, the things Ashe would do to be between Dimitri and that wall… He shakes himself back to reality. He must think of an escape route, not  _ this _ . The way Dedue has Dimitri pinned to the wall with his body does things to Ashe, feelings he didn't realise he could feel. No, he must keep himself under control.

Ashe's heart pounds in his chest. He should warn them that he's here, but they would only ask how much he's seen and why he hadn't said anything sooner. He doesn't have a good reason beyond the hum he feels below his skin, begging for more from them. Ashe shouldn't want this, but he does - this and so much more. He almost gasps in relief when Dedue so shamelessly slips his knee between Dimitri's legs. He grinds down against Dedue's leg, moaning into the kisses.

Guilt grips Ashe tightly. He shouldn't be watching this, but he can't stop himself. He feels the familiar heat of arousal between his legs, pooling in his belly. He can look after that later, when he's not close to being caught and when he's finally escaped.

"Your Highness," Dedue says. "We should go somewhere more private."

Dimitri grips him by the shoulders. "We should, but I would rather stay here. Unless you truly mind."

"I do not. I am solely concerned with someone catching us, and what that would do to your--"

"Please. Just for tonight, do not treat me as royalty. Treat me as the regular man that I am."

There's a moment of silence, before Dedue nods. "Very well, Dimitri."

The use of his name - his real name - seems to stir something in Dimitri. He shudders, and Dedue presses his leg harder against his partner's clothed crotch. Dimitri looks gorgeous right now, head rolled back as he groans. Impatient, Dedue unfastens Dimitri's pants, before slipping his hand under the fabric.

The noise Ashe lets out at the sight catches both their attention, but he ducks down before they can see him. That was too close. He should stay on the floor and wait patiently, but he doesn't. He stands back up slowly, and neither of them are looking in his direction. Dimitri's focus is solely on the man before him, moving his hips in time with Dedue's hand. Ashe's own arousal twitches in his pants, begging for attention. He can't - not here. He knows he won't be quiet enough.

That doesn't stop his mind from wandering, and his body from wanting. He wishes it was his own hand in Dimitri's pants right now, that it was Ashe making him make those sounds. Oh, he knows he is a lovesick fool, but he can't help himself. He wants to be between those two more than anything. The thought alone takes his breath away. Good grief, Ashe needs to control himself - this is more than he ever should have.

Dimitri yanks down his pants smallclothes, giving Ashe a full view of what he's missing. He's already so hard, a bead of precum rolling down the shaft. Ashe swallows hard. The things he would do to be able to get down on his knees for him, to taste the salty skin on his tongue. Could he even fit it into his mouth? Ashe would love to try. He isn't meant to be here, however - Dedue is. His hand wraps around Dimitri's cock, his strokes slow and purposeful. Dimitri, ever impatient, thrusts his hips into his partner's hand. The sounds that come out of him, guttural pleas for more, make Ashe's head spin.

"Are you sure about this?" Dedue asks.

"Please, do not check on me so much," Dimitri sighs. "I will be fine. Now please, Dedue, do not stop."

He doesn't stop. Every flick of his wrist drives Dimitri wild, thrusting into Dedue's hand like a wild animal. He grabs Dedue by the hem of his pants, pulling him closer before undoing his pants. He shudders in anticipation as Dimitri pulls down the fabric, his erection bobbing free from the confines of his smallclothes. He pushes his cock against Dedue's, and Dedue wraps his hand around both their cocks. Dimitri's hands are on his face, looking up at him half-lidded. His whole weight is on the wall, like he can no longer stand unaided. His chest heaves, before grumbling,

"Fuck me."

Oh  _ fuck _ . Ashe's heart stops in his chest when he hears those words. They won't, right? It'll stop here, because Dedue won't be willing to fuck him so shamelessly public. Ashe can't be so lucky. Dedue lifts Dimitri up, who wraps his legs around his waist. Dimitri is wedged perfectly between Dedue and the wall; what a good place that must be.

"Dimitri," Dedue says, the name falling so easily from his lips. His hand sits on Dimitri's cheek, brushing his thumb along the cheekbone. "I will show you how much I have wanted you, all this time."

Out from within his pockets, Dimitri finds a small vial of something Ashe can't see from here. He can take a guess, however. Dedue takes the vial and pours the viscous fluid over his fingers, and Ashe watches, mesmerised. He swallows thickly. All thoughts of shame have long disappeared, now.

Suitably lubricated, Dedue moves his hand under Dimitri's ass, who gasps. He mutters something into Dimitri's ear as he eases a finger inside, then a second. He huffs, hands on Dedue's shoulders to steady himself. The sounds that come out of his mouth as Dedue's fingers stretch him out are pure heaven, something even the goddess herself would marvel at. He's gorgeous like this, so utterly vulnerable and at Dedue's mercy.

"More," Dimitri growls.

"I do not wish to hurt--"

"Dedue, please.  _ More _ ."

Dedue is happy to oblige. He pulls out his fingers, and Dimitri lets out a sound at the sudden emptiness. He wriggles impatiently as his partner prepares himself. Ashe shudders in anticipation, his gaze not leaving the pair. He watches Dedue align himself with Dimitri, before slowly, slowly easing himself inside him.

The sound that comes out of Dedue, that sweet relief that pours out of him, is music. He holds himself back, just barely, from fucking Dimitri senseless. He must be patient, despite Dimitri's demands for more. Dedue is big in every sense of the word; the last thing he would want is to hurt Dimitri. His pace is slow at first, agonisingly so. With each thrust, Dimitri groans against him, pushing back against his partner. Dimitri soon grows impatient and looks back at him.

"Dedue," Dimitri moans. "Fuck, Dedue, harder."

Accentuating his point, Dimitri jerks his hips roughly, earning a loud moan from both of them. Dedue remains steadfast, but he's shaking, barely keeping himself under control. Dimitri has no such restraint, desperate and needy as he rides against his partner. Dedue stops for a moment, hesitant, before slamming into Dimitri. He cries out, and Dedue almost apologises, but Dimitri's legs tighten around his waist.

He can take a hint.

Dedue buries his face in Dimitri's shoulder before slamming into him again and again. Each slap of skin is accompanied by a moan, a gasp, a groan. Each thrust makes Dedue shudder, and makes Dimitri practically melt between him and the wall. They're absolutely mesmerising to watch, like a show just for Ashe.

If he could freeze this moment to drink it in forever, he would.

They both need this as much as the other. Dedue's thrusts turn desperate, his rhythm gone. He pulls Dimitri into a kiss, an attempt to muffle both of their moans, though it does little to help. The kiss is messy, hungry, frantic. Sweat sticks blond strands to Dimitri's forehead. They can't be much longer.

Dedue's hand is back on Dimitri's cock, stroking with no rhythm. Dimitri doesn't seem to care; he pulls away from the kiss and calls Dedue's name, quietly at first but growing increasingly louder. Their faces are barely an inch apart, eyes closed. Each call of his name only pushes Dedue more, more, until he thrusts into Dimitri one more time. He groans as his climax takes over, finishing deep inside Dimitri.

But he's not done. He keeps pumping Dimitri, who keeps clinging to Dedue. It takes only a few more strokes for Dimitri to let out a strangled cry as he comes, leaving a mess over both of them. It's a beautiful sight, the kind no art could compare to. They take a moment to recover, Dimitri still pinned to the wall with Dedue resting his forehead against his partner's. Their breaths are slow and deep as they come down from their high.

"Thank you," Dimitri huffs, but Dedue shakes his head.

"I needed this, as well."

Dimitri almost chuckles, but the sound is foreign coming from his throat. He cups Dedue's cheek. "We should leave, though there is always space in my room - and my bed, should you decide to stay."

There's a moment's pause before the weight of those words sinks in. Dedue pulls back, looking down at Dimitri with wide eyes. He softens, smiling at Dimitri - a rare and beautiful sight indeed. He puts Dimitri down, and they get dressed, before leaving the greenhouse together. The greenhouse is deathly quiet without them.

Ashe sits down against the flowerbed he'd been peering through. His heart feels like it's about to burst through his chest, exposing his sins for all who find him. Holy shit. Holyshitholyshit _ holy _ **_shit_ ** . That happened - and he loved every second of it. He can't shake the shame though, slowly snaking its way through him. He should tell them, shouldn't he? No. He should have run before they could start their… session. Is Ashe a bad person for watching?

His erection twitching desperately in his pants would disagree.

It hurts, begging for freedom from the fabric. Ashe could go back to his room and sort himself out - and he should - but his legs are jelly, and he fears he'll trip if he tries. He looks down at himself, pants straining from his erection. He knows he shouldn't be so turned on, but he's slowly giving up on chastising himself. Ashe brushes his palm over the fabric and he gasps, back arching. He can't take it anymore.

His hands make quick work of the fastenings of his pants, and within moments, his cock is free. The cold air is almost a shock, making Ashe shiver, but it's a blessed relief. Ashe closes his eyes as he finally wraps his hand around his neglected arousal; just this much could send him over the edge. He knows that if it were Dedue's hand instead, he'd already be done for. He moans at the thought, and slaps his free hand over his mouth. Ashe must at least try to remain quiet.

He wishes he wasn't alone. The things he would do to have Dedue pin him between a wall and himself, fucking him senseless. To have those strong arms supporting him, that thick cock pounding into him - it's almost too much. Better yet, to have Dedue fuck him while he's on his knees before Dimitri, taking him into Ashe's mouth. The idea of being sandwiched between the two hottest men in the continent drives him almost wild.

His jerks are short, sharp, needy, as he fills his mind with thoughts of them. Either all over each other or all over him, Ashe doesn't care, not as long as they're there. He's never wanted them as much as he does right now, in any way imaginable. He tilts his head back, barely containing his cries as he quickly approaches his peak. He wants Dimitri's hands all over him, voice deliciously low as he whispers dirty things into his ear. He wants Dedue's lips on his own as he jerks Ashe off.

His mind replays their session, over and over again. If only Ashe could have gotten closer, to see the beads of sweat form on Dimitri's temple as he gets fucked. It's a very undignified look for him - that's exactly what's so perfect about it. They're both so  _ perfect _ , so  _ handsome _ . It's almost everything Ashe has ever wanted - all that's missing is his participation.

Ashe bites down on his fingers as he's pushed over the edge. The sound that comes out of him is loud, painfully so, but no one's going to hear him. He spills all over the front of his jacket, thick white ropes staining the fabric. He sits there as he comes down, shaking, panting like he's been sprinting. Slowly, he comes to his senses as the reality of the situation comes crashing down.

He just jerked off to the memory of watching his close friend and his king fuck in the greenhouse.

And Ashe has never come so hard in his life.

The shame strikes next, and he quickly puts himself away, He grimaces at the thought of cleaning up, but he's done this to himself. Quickly, he scurries out of the greenhouse, heat and shame rising to his cheeks. He doesn't stop, not until he hears a familiar voice call for him. Oh no.

"Oh! Dedue," he says, laughing nervously. "What are you doing here?"

He can't look at him, but thankfully, in the cover of night, Dedue can't see Ashe about to run away. Or if he does, he has the sense not to say anything. He's impossible to read, and if Ashe hadn't just masturbated to the thought of him, he would be far less nervous around Dedue. Again, Ashe did this to himself.

"I heard something coming from the greenhouse, and I wanted to make sure everything was alright," Dedue says.

"The greenhouse? Of course, everything is fine! I just came from there, myself." Mistake. Dedue looks at him quizzically, and Ashe wants to run. Fast. "I- I still had my watering can from this morning, and I wanted to drop it off. That's all. I should be going to bed now. Goodnight, Dedue."

Before he can ask, Ashe all but sprints to his room. He doesn't know how he'll face Dedue and Dimitri again, but that's a problem for tomorrow. For now, Ashe can pretend he didn't see a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> WELL this is different to my usual content right? Haha. Um. Dimitri and Dedue are very hard characters to nail (no pun intended) in smut. I wrote this instead of literally anything I'm meant to be working on :D but this was super fun? I don't write smut very often and I've never written anything like this before.
> 
> (In my head, they knew he was there the whole time. Of course, Ashe doesn't know that.)
> 
> Bug me on [Tumblr](http://vehicroids.tumblr.com) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/vehicroids)


End file.
